<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the spring by Tavina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272648">in the spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina'>Tavina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Fluffy, Gai is the springtime, Gen, Timeline Ambiguous, hope and home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ways that Hatake Kakashi owes Maito Gai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBlaze/gifts">CookieBlaze</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a truth not often acknowledged that Maito Gai is the most stable jounin of his generation. After all, it’s hard to look at someone running across the city on his hands in green spandex, screaming about the springtime of his youth in the middle of October and call him “the most stable of his peers.”</p><p>But nevertheless it is true that no one else could turn out a psych eval with quite the same level of genuine satisfaction with life.</p><p>Even if the result of such psych evals makes whoever who has to read them wilt internally until they forget about it.</p><p>It is a truth (almost) universally acknowledged (himself and the rest of Team Seven doesn’t count) that Hatake Kakashi is the most <em>un</em>stable jounin of his generation.</p><p>Not everyone can become effectively an orphan roughly three times over by the time they turn fourteen, and not escape with <em>some </em>notation on their mental health and wellness file.</p><p>What the two men might have in common, much less end up being friends over is entirely obscure.</p><p>But Saturday night finds them down at the bar, Sunday morning finds them jogging, weeknights at someone’s apartment cooking dinner…</p><p>When they are both in the village, they are rarely far apart.</p><p>When Kakashi can no longer bear the hospital, Gai’s place is the first he thinks to crash, and that’s where Team Seven has to go to find him, largely in the dead of night, clinging to the idea of what’s present instead of what’s been lost.</p><p>There’s something to be said for safety, for companionship, for the comfort of a place where the walls do not judge.</p><p>And Gai, with all his eccentricities, carries the hope that Kakashi can no longer bear to touch, and carries them well, with a smile and a whisper of spring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>